Quistamalla
Quistamalla, born as Tamara Arouet, is a Homid Ananasi fortune-teller of some renown among her kind. Biography Born in a small town in Louisiana to a family of farmers, Tamara Arouet led a sheltered rural life. She was a hard-working girl who never spoke harshly to her parents, went to church faithfully three days a week, and studied diligently in school. Her life was dull and mundane. At the age of 15, while working in the fields, her arm suddenly turned into a big, furry insect-looking limb. This shocked her so much, that she blacked out and her arm reverted to normal. Upon awaking, her mother told her that what had happened was not a bad dream. She too was Ananasi and proud of her daughter. She would take her to meet others of her kind, to learn of her fate and her real relatives. For ten years, Tamara, who became known among the Ananasi as Quistamalla, stayed in the caverns, aiding her people in the fight against Wyrm domination. In one fateful battle, she was terribly wounded. She reverted to Crawlerling form and made her way to the surface, the only member of her group to survive. She went home only to find that her mother and father had died in a house fire. She does not know where her sisters are perhaps they are also Ananasi. After a long search which turned up no real leads, Quistamalla moved to the big city and set up a fortune telling establishment, relying on the knowledge of the occult she had gathered underground. This makes her a decent living and gives her safe cover from enemies. Quistamalla still searches for her sisters. She has also become interested in attaining wealth and power in the world of mortals. This has led her into conflict with Glass Walkers and vampires over the last few years. In her endeavor she recently established a home for other Ananasi who seek safe haven and has dreams of making her Ananasi family a power to be reckoned with in the city. What her ultimate goals are, no one really knows. She owns a large mansion about fifteen miles outside the city in a very isolated area. The mansion has a large basement. She occasionally holds seances there. Her fortune teller shop in town also has a large basement and she often stays open at night, as she has several vampire clients, along with many prominent human citizens. As such, Quistamalla has a subtle influence on many wealthy and well-connected mortals. She uses her powers to convince many humans of proper courses of action. She seldom exercises her influence, but can, and will, if necessary to secure her own ends. Appearance Quistamalla’s homid form is one of a gorgeous, swarthy-skinned woman with a shapely and sensuous body. She practically exudes sexual magnetism. She has long, raven black hair, and deep green eyes. She has long painted nails and usually dresses in black. She moves with confidence and grace. Quistamalla's Pithus form is fine-furred. Her coloring is glossy-black, mixed with a subtle blending of dark, silvery gray. Her eyes are still green. She has the symbol of Ananasa tattooed on her thorax, visible only in Pithus form. Her Lilian form form is a combination of the her homid and pithus forms. Her skin takes on a dull-gray tone and her eyes become nearly twice as large, otherwise her face is the same as it is in homid form. Character Sheet Octavia, the Ananasi Breed: Homid Age: 34 Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 5, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 4, Appearance 5 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 3 Talents: Alertness 4, Athletics 2, Brawl 4, Dodge 4, Empathy 3, Intimidation 2, Primal-Urge 4, Seduction 4, Streetwise 4, Subterfuge 3 Skills: Etiquette 2, Firearms 1, Melee 2, Performance (Piano) 4, Repair 1, Stealth 5 Knowledges: Computer 1, Enigmas 3, Linguistics (Creole French) 3, Occult 5, Science 2, Weaver Lore 3, Wyrm Lore 3 Gifts: Resist Toxin, Eyes of the Cat, Wyrmling Kinship, Replenishment of the Flesh, Insect Eyes, Wall Crawling. Backgrounds: Kinfolk 2 Gnosis: 8 Willpower: 9 Bloodpool: Variable (usually 10) Rank: 3 (Ananasi only) References *WTA: Werewolf Players Guide, p. 178-179 Category:Ananasi Category:Homids